How I Met Your Father
by winkyface
Summary: NaruIno drabbles documenting their story from childhood and beyond. M for safety.
1. First Encounter Ino

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Warning: Drabbles don't exactly go in order I just write em as I go.

First Encounters - Ino

The first time Ino saw Naruto in the Academy was at the tender age of six, he strolled in the classroom like he owned the place with the most ridiculous grin on his face and an over-confident swagger while he ignored Iruka as he yelled at him to be in the Academy and in his seat on time.

Naruto scanned the rows of students as he found an empty seat near the little Yamanaka. He made his way to her casually with his hands deep in his pockets and his sandals dragging on the ground lightly.

He stopped right beside her and she looked at him skeptically. She took in his ratty old black shinobi sandals, cuffed and slightly dirty khaki shorts and his one size too big plain white shirt. She huffed a bang out of her face and lifted a slender eyebrow at him.

"Well are you going to sit or not?" She barked at him, the way he looked at her was kinda creepy, besides shouldn't he be scared of her cooties or something.

"Sorry it's just… you have nice eyes anyways I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He introduced himself with his megawatt smile, his eyes crinkled slightly at the stunned face of the young heiress.

"Th-thanks Naruto, the name's Yamanaka Ino, remember it cuz I'm gonna be the best interrogator Konoha's ever seen."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to be the Hokage!" He puffed his chest out as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Please like yo-"

"**UZUMAKI, YAMANAKA STOP DISRUPTING CLASS!" **

"Hai sensei!" Chorused both blondes.

Ino gulped at Iruka's demon head jutsu as she cursed Naruto to hell in her head for getting her in trouble the very first day. She glanced at her fellow blonde sideways to see him smirking at their sensei's back as he took out a straw from his pocket while he popped in crumpled little paper balls in his mouth.

Oh lord. She just _knew_ this boy was going to be trouble.


	2. Bed

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

OVO

Bed

XO

The sunlight crept through the window of the Uzumaki-Yamanaka apartment, painting the moderately sized room with obnoxious yellow light. The bed creaked as one of it's occupants shifted in the tiny twin sized bed.

"Ngh." Ino rolled over to hide from the offending sunlight only to smack right into her hubby's solid back. She grunted and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she let out an aggravated huff at the lack of bed space. Seriously, the blonde gigantor she called her boyfriend took up two thirds of the space on the bed.

Ino looked at her lover and wondered if she should wake him up now or just let him sleep after all he did just come from a week long mission not to mention the hours they spent _celebrating_ his safe homecoming.

Her fingers thrummed against his warm back as she contemplated the pros and cons of waking him up. After about a minute of weighing out her options she figured there was no reason for him to sleep when his oh so lovely girlfriend was up.

She leaned over him, straddling his bare back as she gingerly ran her fingers through his fur like hair. "Time to wake up Naruto." She whispered.

No response.

Oh well. She tried to do this the easy way but there's no escaping it now. She grinned deviously as she started bouncing on Naruto's back not paying any mind to the bed as it creaked in protest every time her butt met his back.

"WAKE UP!"

Ino heard a muffled groan and she found herself pinned down by a heavy body. She looked up to meet her boyfriend's annoyed bleary eyes with her own, he yawned hugely and Ino couldn't help but get a _little _turned on at the sight of his enlarged canines… the very same canines that had her writhing in ecstasy all night long as he nipped and claimed her body as his _over and over _for hours.

"What's so damn important that you couldn't tell me later on?" he rasped.

Ino gave him a seductive smile as her finger trailed up his chest. "Well I was just thinking. Since I woke up early and all that maybe my boyfriend would like to have a little _fun _before…" Her hand fisted his hair as she pulled him down for a kiss. "We shop for a new bed!"

Naruto's brows furrowed as he pulled away. "And why do we need a new bed? This one's plenty good."

Ino huffed and rolled her eyes. Men. "It's too small Naruto, you take up more than half the space yourself and look at it, we can't even move without having it creak like an old grandma"

Naruto yawned as he rolled off his fellow blonde. "Tsk maybe you should get a smaller body then." He muttered quietly.

The jinchuuriki's eyes widened when he heard Ino's furious gasp. His sleep-addled mind finally caught up with what he said as he cautiously turned over to look at his fuming girlfriend.

"Listen Ino I didn't- Ack!" For obvious reasons, he wasn't too surprised to find his face kissing the cold hardwood floor.

Naruto sat up and looked at the irate woman, his heart dropped to his stomach when he noticed her eyes glisten with unshed tears. She was his most precious person dammit! He felt like banging his head on the wall for making his princess cry.

He stood up and made his way over to Ino, crawling on top of her and placing his large warm hand on her cheek.

"Aw babe you know I didn't mean it. You know how much I love you and your body so please don't cry. I swear I only said it 'cause I'm half asleep and cranky… 'sides, you know you got the hottest little body in all of Konoha, hell I think you got the hottest body in the world." He waggled his eyebrows at her and he chuckled as her cheeks took on a lovely shade of pink.

Ino sniffed. "You're still not off the hook you know." She glared at him playfully.

Naruto threw her his patented fox grin. "Oh I know, that's why I'm gonna show you just how much I love this tight body of yours."

He leaned down for a kiss capturing her soft pink lips with his own as his hands caressed her body, earning him a throaty moan from his goddess as he ground his rock hard erection to her wet and ready snatch.

Ino broke off the kiss and looked at her lover dead in the eye. "And after this we'll go shop for a new bed." She said sternly.

"Mm we'll go shop for a new bed _after _I fuck you to this mattress." He promised.

OVO

Thanks to everyone that faved and/or alerted this!


End file.
